


Magic merry-go-round

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “E che cos’hanno di speciale le giostre? Sono divertenti?”“Sì, sono divertentissime. E poi una volta la mia mamma mi ha letto un libro, “Mary Poppins”, in cui i cavalli della giostra si staccavano e cominciavano ad andare in giro da soli!” gli spiegò, con aria sognante. “Ancora non mi è mai capitato, ma sono sicuro che quando ci andremo insieme succederà anche a noi”





	Magic merry-go-round

**_ \- Magic merry-go-round - _ **

Quella mattina Yuto era arrivato all’asilo più contento del normale.

Non che di solito non gli piacesse andarci, tutt’altro.

Semplicemente, quella mattina aveva un motivo in più per farlo.

Il giorno prima erano andati a trovarlo i suoi zii, i quali gli avevano regalato un carillon.

Non aveva provato un interesse particolare nei confronti dell’oggetto, e non ne aveva compreso l’utilità fino a quando sua madre non gli aveva fatto notare la piccola molla nascosta dietro di esso, e la giostra intagliata finemente nel legno aveva cominciato a girare e a suonare.

Era rimasto a fissarlo affascinato, facendolo ripartire decine di altre volte, senza stancarsene.

Quella mattina poi l’aveva infilato di nascosto nello zainetto, sperando che la madre non se ne accorgesse, del tutto intenzionato a mostrarlo ai suoi amici.

Non appena arrivato, indossò velocemente il grembiule, salutando con un gesto sbrigativo i maestri e correndo dentro; individuò immediatamente Yamada, seduto ad uno dei tavoli, e gli si avvicinò con passo svelto.

“Ciao Ryosuke!” disse al bambino, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e facendolo trasalire.

“Yuto!” si lamentò questi, portandosi teatralmente una mano all’altezza del cuore. “Mi hai fatto paura!” gli disse, mentre l’altro gli si sedeva accanto posando lo zainetto sul tavolo, scrollando le spalle.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo.” disse, sbrigativamente. “Devo farti vedere una cosa!” esclamò poi, tirando fuori il carillon e mettendolo di fronte al più grande, con aria emozionata.

Yamada fissò l’oggetto con gli occhi sbarrati per qualche secondo, poi chinò il capo da un lato e guardò l’amico.

“Che cos’è?” gli chiese, confuso.

Yuto girò la molla, facendo partire la melodia, e gli occhi di Ryosuke si spalancarono maggiormente.

“Oh!” gli disse, con aria affascinata, di gran lunga simile a quella che doveva avere lui la sera prima. Poi Yuto lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia pensieroso, mentre con le dita sfiorava leggermente il contorno dei piccoli cavalli di legno. “Io non sono mai andato su una giostra, sai?” gli disse, con aria improvvisamente triste.

Yuto spalancò la bocca, come sconvolto dalla notizia.

“Davvero non ci sei mai stato?” chiese, poi parve pensarci su per qualche secondo e gli sorrise. “La prossima volta che la mia mamma e il mio papà mi ci portano allora, puoi venire con noi!” propose, non perdendosi d’animo.

Yamada sorrise lievemente, mordendosi un labbro.

“E che cos’hanno di speciale le giostre? Sono divertenti?” domandò, continuando a fissare rapito il carillon. Nakajima annuì vigorosamente, chinandosi verso di lui con fare cospiratore.

“Sì, sono divertentissime. E poi una volta la mia mamma mi ha letto un libro, “Mary Poppins”, in cui i cavalli della giostra si staccavano e cominciavano ad andare in giro da soli!” gli spiegò, con aria sognante. “Ancora non mi è mai capitato, ma sono sicuro che quando ci andremo insieme succederà anche a noi” concluse, con aria solenne.

Ryosuke spalancò gli occhi sempre di più.

Tendeva a credere poco all’amico, soprattutto quando gli raccontava cose sentite nei libri che gli leggeva la madre.

Eppure, mentre continuava ad ascoltare la musica proveniente dal carillon e a guardare i piccoli cavalli che si muovevano in tondo, gli venne improvvisamente voglia di crederci.

Sì, si convinse.

Quando fosse andato su una giostra con Yuto, i loro cavalli avrebbero sicuramente cominciato ad andare in giro da soli, e sarebbe stato divertentissimo.

Non vedeva l’ora.


End file.
